QUANTUM CRISIS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 9, 2015 In 1900 Planck showed that Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory of fields moving through a fallacious ether (1865) cannot explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics. In fact, he revived the particle nature of light developed by Newton (1704), because he discovered that light consists of individual packets of energy E = hν called quanta, where h is the Planck constant and ν is the frequency of light. Also in 1907 Planck in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light ( predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801) showed that his quanta of energy do have mass. Under this condition the absorption of a photon by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass which invalidates the special relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). However Einstein in his first paper for the explanation of the photoelectric effect influenced by the invalid fields of Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS ) proposed that light consists of quanta of fields without mass, which did much to retard the progress of the quantum physics. Historically, after the discovery of the electron by J.J. Thomson (1897) and the discovery of nucleus by Rutherford (1911) quantum phenomena were an effort to understand the atomic and nuclear physics utilizing the tools of science because the nineteenth century descriptions of phenomena based on Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory were not sufficient to describe nature as observed with modern instruments. Today it is assumed that a consistent description of these observations is based on the theory of quantum physics developed not only by Planck (1900) and by Schrodinger (1926) in the Quantum Mechanics (QM) but also by other physicists in the false theories of Quantum Electrodynamics (QED) and the invalid Quantum Chromodynamics (QCD). Although Planck showed that Maxwell’s fields cannot explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics Einstein introduced the false massless quanta of fields and later the (QED) and the (QCD) tried to associate the (QM) with wrong Maxwell's fields moving through a fallacious ether and the invalid theories of special and general relativity developed by Einstein in 1905 and 1916. Note that Einstein in order to explain the photoelectric effect was based on the Planck quanta of energy E =hν . However influenced by Maxwell’s wrong fields he introduced the wrong hypothesis that light consists of the false massless quanta of fields, which led to his contradicting relativity theories. Thus the quantum theory of the twentieth century after the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equation tried to describe extreme conditions comparable to atoms and nuclei (roughly from 10-9 m to 10-15 m) but without any success. In 1913 Bohr based on the correct quanta of energy E = hν of Planck and on the discovery of nucleus developed the successful Bohr Model of the hydrogen atom by applying the well- established law of the Coulomb electric force (1785) acting at a distance. In the same way after the discovery of the wave nature of electron Schrodinger developed the (QM) able to solve all the problems of the hydrogen spectra by using the quanta of energy E = hν, while Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory was unable to explain the hydrogen spectra. On the other hand the discovery of the electron spin (1925) which showed that the peripheral velocity of the spinning electron is faster than light, could not lead to the discovery of two-electron atoms because it invalidates the assumed correct theory of special relativity. On the other hand the first crisis of the quantum theory occurred when Dirac in the so-called Quantum Electrodynamics (1928) tried to connect the (QM) with the false massless quanta of fields and the invalid theory of special relativity. Especially he introduced the first hypothesis of the QED with his formulation of a wave equation that described the motion and spin of electrons by using the invalid rest energy E = Moc2. Dirac also believed incorrectly that a photon is a massles particle. Thus he formulated a wrong equation by believing that for a particle with the invalid rest mass Mo the total wrong relativistic energy is not pc but is given by E2 = p2c2 + Mo2c4 Under such fallacious ideas the false QED theory was refined and developed in the late 1940s by Feynman. ( See my FALSE FEYNMAN DIAGRAMS). Unfortunately the QED rests on the idea that charged particles (e.g., electrons and positrons) interact by emitting and absorbing the false massless quanta of fields. Such hypothetical quanta of fields named “virtual photons” did much to retard the progress of physics, since such fallacious quanta of fields cannot be the "force carriers." For example in the Coulomb law of the electric force Fe acting at a distance the vector E = Fe/q used as a force per unit charge cannot be the force carrier of the same force. In other words the Fe/q cannot mediate the same Fe . Moreover after the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) physicists abandoned the electromagnetic forces of the well-established laws in favor of the wrong theories of mesons (Yukawa1935) and of the quantum chromodynamics (Gell-Mann 1973). To avoid such fallacious ideas about the massless quanta of fields, which led to the contradicting relativity theories I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacemrnt current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”. In that paper I showed that laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity. Also to avoid the wrong theories of many-electron atoms and of the nuclear force and structure which did not lead to the discovery of nuclear force and structure and to the discovery of two-electron atoms, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) and “Spin-spin interactions of electrons andalsoof nucleons create atonmic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008) which invalidate the theories of two-electron atoms and also the theories of mesons and o the quantum chromodynamics. The theory of quantum chromodynamics introduced by Gell-Mann (1973) is an invalid theory, because it is based on the wrong massless gluons in analogy to Einstein's the false massless quanta of fields. Although Gell-Mann discovered the charged quarks, unfortunately he abandoned the fundamental charge of natural laws and introduced the theory of quantum chromodynamics based on the wrong hypothesis of force-carrier particles called gluons, which should transmit the wrong strong force between particles of matter that carry hypothetical “colour,” a form of strong “charge.” The fallacious strong force is therefore limited in its effect to the behaviour of elementary subatomic particles called quarks and of composite particles built from quarks—such as the familiar protons and neutrons that make up atomic nuclei, as well as more-exotic unstable particles called mesons. In QED we see that there is only one type of electric charge of natural laws, which can be positive or negative—in effect, this corresponds to charge and anticharge. According to the (QCD) colour-neutral particles should occur in one of two ways. In baryons. It was assumed incorrectly that subatomic particles are built from only three quarks, as, for example, protons and neutrons. Thus the assumed incorrectly three quarks are each of a different colour, and a mixture of the three colours produces a particle that is neutral. In fact, in my paper of 2003, I showed that in protons and neutrons there are charge distributions due to 9 and 12 charged quarks respectively, which are responsible for the nucleon-nucleon interactions under the applications of natural laws. They exist among 288 quarks in nucleons interacting according to the natural laws because the spinning quarks have the fundamental charges of laws. (See my QUARK-QUARK INTERACTION). It is of interest to note that in 1887 the two American physicists Michelson and Morley rejected the ether in favor of Newton’s particles of light. Moreover in 1963 the two American physicists French and Tessman showed experimentally the fallacy of the Maxwellian fields and also the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of gravity and electromagnetism. Whereas Einstein in order to support the wrong fields as mediators of forces called it “Spooky action at a distance”. Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the quantum mechanics of Schrodinger based on the well-established laws in explaining the principal features of the hydrogen spectrum and of other one-electron atomic systems, neither was able to provide a satisfactory explanation of the so-called many-electron atoms and of nuclear phenomena. It is well-known that before my papers of 2003 and 2008 the nuclear force was shrouded in mystery, because the nuclear force could not be couched in a simple formalism, nor could it be expressed in a closed analytic form like the forces of electromagnetism. Hence in the description of nuclear structure and binding one could rely on various wrong theories and models, and no any new natural law was discovered to reproduce all experimental data. Under this crisis of nuclear physics Yukawa in 1935 following the failure of the false exchange force of Heisenberg (1932) and in order to explain the short range of nuclear force developed his wrong theory of mesons. Moreover after the discovery of the quarks (1964) the meson theory replaced by the theory of strange color forces exerting between hypothetical gluons of the quantum chromodynamics. Note that the theory was introduced in 1973 by the discoverer of quarks Gell-Mann, because the mass of the proposed three quarks in nucleons have mass 96 times less than the masses of nucleons. Under this experimental condition Gell-Mann influenced by Einstein’s wrong massless quanta of fields behaving as quanta of Maxwell’s fallacious fields) believed that the rest of the nucleon mass is composed of hypothetical massless gluons. Though the nuclear force is of short range (which led to the wrong theory of Yukawa) Gell-Mann suggested massless particles which will never be observed, because in nature massless particles cannot exist. Note that energy does not turn to mass. On the other hand Fermi in 1934 in order to explain the decay of free neutron into a proton, electron, and antineutrino, developed the wrong theory of weak interaction according to which in nature exist strange forces of zero range. So in a confusion of fallacious strong and weak interactions in1968 Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg tried to unify the fallacious weak interaction with the real forces of electromagnetism of the well-established laws by suggesting a new wrong theory called electroweak theory. Especially in 1967 Weinberg and Salam tried to incorporate the fallacious Higgs mechanism into Glashow’s electroweak theory. (See my CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS ). Following the fallacious ideas of Dirac it was assumed that the so-called strong and weak interactions along with the correct forces of electromagnetism and gravity could be unified by reformulating the problem within the context of the fallacious relativistic quantum theory. The marriage of quantum theory with the gravity of course could not lead to a correct way and until about 1980 all attempts to construct a quantum theory of gravity failed dismally. Then in the latter part of the 1970s , several imaginative and mathematically versatile theories resurrected the idea of a multidimensional manifold that had lain dormant for half a century. Despite the enormous success of the Schrodinger equation in three correct dimensions of the Cartesian system in superstring theories, quantum gravity, electromagnetism and the so-called strong and weak forces all attempts to introduce a ten-dimensional field failed to solve the problems, because in nature of the three simple dimensions there exist only the forces of gravity and electromagnetism which govern all atomic and nuclear phenomena. Under this confusion of theories and taking into account that the Bohr model (1913) and the Schrodinger equations (1926) reject Einstein's ideas (see my Bohr and Schrodinger reject Einstein ), I showed that the applications of gravitational and electromagnetic forces acting at a distance on the mass and on the opposite charges of a dipole photon led to my discovery of unified forces. Also I found that the experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject Einstein’s fields which led to the wrong standard model. Also the discovery of the electron spin (1925) rejected Einstein’s ideas because the peripheral velocity of the electron spin is faster than the speed of light and is responsible for the coupling of two electrons of opposite spin. It is fortunate that the experiments of the mass defect in atomic and nuclear bindings along with the experiments of the magnetic moments of nucleons led me to discover the nuclear binding due to the electromagnetic forces between 9 extra charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. Meanwhile the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirming accurately the action at a distance with instantaneous simultaneity along with the experiment of French and Tessman who showed the fallacy of Maxwell's fields opened the way for reviving the well-established laws which interpret accurately all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics under the correct quanum mechanics of Schrodinger. Category:Fundamental physics concepts